Conrad Herwig
Conrad Herwig (né Lee Conrad Herwig III) is an American jazz trombonist from New York CityBiography Index, A Cumulative Index to Biographical Material in Books and Magazines; Volume 22: September 1996 — August 1997, H.W. Wilson Company, New York (1997)All Music Guide to Jazz, fourth edition, edited by Vladimir Bogdanov, Chris Woodstra, and Stephen Thomas Erlewine, Backbeat Books, San Francisco (2002)The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, second edition, three volumes, edited by Barry Kernfeld, Macmillan Publishers, London (2001) who has recorded 22 albums as a leader. Biography Herwig began his career in Clark Terry's band in the early 1980s and has been a featured member in the Joe Henderson Sextet, Tom Harrell’s Septet and Big Band, and the Joe Lovano Nonet (featured as a soloist on Lovano’s Grammy Award winning 52nd St Themes). Conrad also performs and records with Eddie Palmieri’s "La Perfecta II" and Afro-Caribbean Jazz Octet, Paquito D’Rivera’s Havana-New York Connection, the Mingus Big Band (often serving as musical director, and was an arranger on the 2007 Grammy nominated-"Live at the Tokyo Blue Note"), and the Jon Faddis Jazz Orchestra, among others. His newest CD releases in 2012 are "A Voice Through the Door" on CrissCross and the “The Tip of the Sword” on the RadJazz Music label featuring Richie Beirach and Jack DeJohnette. He has recorded several highly acclaimed projects in the Afro-Caribbean jazz genre. The latest being, “The Latin Side of Herbie Hancock” for Half Note Records. This is the follow-up project to the “The Latin Side of Wayne Shorter”, “Another Kind of Blue: The Latin Side of Miles Davis”, and, “The Latin Side of John Coltrane” all three of which were nominated for Grammy Awards (in 2009, 2005, and 1998 respectively) and recorded live at the Blue Note Jazz Club in New York City. Featured musicians included Paquito D’Rivera, Dave Valentin, Eddie Palmieri, and Randy Brecker. Herwig's other solo recordings on the CrissCross label are "A Jones for Bones Tones", Obligation, Land of Shadow, Hieroglyphica, Unseen Universe, Osteology, and Heart of Darkness which received 4 and 1/2 stars in Down Beat. He has been voted #1 Jazz Trombonist (TDWR) in the 1998, 1999, and 2002 Downbeat Jazz Critic’s Poll and ranked highly on several occasions in the past decade. Herwig has been nominated for Trombonist of the Year by the Jazz Journalist's Association, most recently in 2011. Career as music educator Herwig has conducted master classes, seminars and workshops at hundreds of universities and conservatories around the world including the Sibelius Academy, Finland; the Royal Irish Academy, Dublin; the University of Köln, Germany; Eastman School of Music, Rochester, N.Y.; and the University of Southern California. The recipient of performance and teaching grants from the National Endowment for the Arts, Herwig is professor of jazz trombone, jazz improvisation and jazz composition/arrangement at Rutgers Mason Gross School of the Arts where he serves as the Chair of Jazz Studies (2011), a position he has held since 2004. He was also elected to the Board of Directors of the International Trombone Association. Herwig performs exclusively on Michael Rath trombones.Richie Beirach, Liner notes: New York Hardball (CD) Ken Music, 002 (1991) Jean-Pol Schroeder, Conrad Herwig: un mutant à coulisse?, Jazz in Time (Belgium), no.37 (1992), 8 Willard Jenkins, Conrad Herwig, JazzTimes, xxvii/2 (1997), 23Mark Gilbert, Herwig, Conrad, The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, 2nd ed., Grove Music Online, Oxford Music Online, Oxford University Press Academic education Herwig is an alumnus of North Texas State University in Denton, Texas, where he performed in the One O'Clock Lab Band. He attended Goddard College in Plainfield, Vermont, where he received a Bachelor of Arts in Afro-Caribbean ethnomusicology, and Queens College, CUNY, with a Master of Arts, Jazz Studies. Discography As leader *''With Every Breath'' (Ken Music) (1987) *''New York'' Hardball (Ken Music) (1989) *''The Amulet'' (Ken Music) (1991) *''Intimate Conversations'' (Ken Music) (1990) *''New York Breed'' (Double Time) (1996) *''Latin Side of John Coltrane'' (Astor Place) (1996) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Criss Cross Jazz) (1998) *''Osteology'' (Criss Cross Jazz) (1999) *''Trio de Barnardo Sassetti'' (Groove-Movieplay) (2000) *''Unseen Universe'' (Criss Cross Jazz) (2000) *''Hieroglyphica'' (Criss Cross Jazz) (2001) *''Shades of Light'' w/ Andy LaVerne (Steeplechase) (2002) *''Land of Shadow'' (Criss Cross Jazz) (2003) *''Another Kind of Blue: The Latin Side of Miles Davis'' (Half Note) (2004) *Conrad Herwig & Brian Lynch, Que Viva Coltrane (Criss Cross Jazz) (2004) *''Obligation'' (Criss Cross Jazz) (2005) *''Sketches of Spain y Mas'' (Half Note) (2006) *''A Jones for Bones Tones'' (Criss Cross Jazz) (2007) *''The Latin Side of Wayne Shorter'', Featuring Eddie Palmieri and Brian Lynch (Half Note) (2008) *''The Latin Side of Herbie Hancock'', Featuring Randy Brecker and Eddie Palmieri (Half Note) (2010) *''The Tip of the Sword'', Featuring Richie Beirach and Jack DeJohnette (RadJazz) (2011) *''A Voice Through The Door'', (Criss Cross Jazz) (2012) As sideman With Al Di Meola *''Orange and Blue'' (1994) With Joe Henderson *''Porgy & Bess'' (1997) External links * www.conradherwig.com Official website * www.myspace.com/conradherwig MySpace References Category:Trombonists